


Homework

by glennthewalmartguy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cutesy, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, No Slow Burn Here, One Shot, Pining, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, jeffmads - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glennthewalmartguy/pseuds/glennthewalmartguy
Summary: Thomas is bored.





	Homework

“Thomas Jefferson get off my bed,” James pushed his friend to the floor and picked up his laptop again.

“What’s wrong, Jimmy?” Thomas asked, “You think your homework is more entertaining than this?” He sat beside James again and leaned in far too close to his face. James flushed and pushed him away.

“Actually, Thomas, yes. I do think that passing my classes is more important than making sure you are entertained for the next hour,” he said. Thomas leaned in again. He put one hand on either side of James’ head, leaning against the wall behind them.

“I promise I’ll make it worth your while,” he said. James stared up at him. He swallowed. Thomas looked right back at him. James blinked, he must be dreaming. Thomas was straight, very straight, and James had had a crush on him for years. So there was no way that his best friend was about to kiss him.

“Can I kiss you?” Thomas said. James took a deep breath in. This was really happening.

“Yes,” he said. Thomas closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together. He moved both hands to cup James’ face. James moved the laptop off of his lap and wrapped his arms around Thomas’ waist. Thomas smiled against his mouth and pulled away slowly.

“I’m not bored anymore.” James rolled his eyes and kissed him again.


End file.
